United Nations Space Command Defense Force
The United Nations Space Command Defense Force (UNSC Defense Force or UNSCDF for short) is the defensive military force of the UNSC, consisting of the Air Force, Army, Marine Corps, Navy, and the SPARTAN Program, which serve as a joint air, land, sea, spaceHBO Interview with Frank O'Connor and Robert McLees and advanced infantry force. History Interplanetary War The UNSC Defense Force was created during the Interplanetary War, once the structure of the UNSC was formed. As a result of the UNSC's complex command structure, the UNSCDF is assigned to serve a ground and aerial defense force. They fought in a series of horrible and brutal conflicts across the Sol system between 2160 and 2164. Some of these conflicts include the Jovian Moons Campaign, Rainforest Wars, and the Argyre Planitia Campaign on Mars.Xbox.com/Halo - This link takes you to a known copy of said information These conflicts were major clashes between the UNSCDF and predominately the political movements of the Koslovics and the Friedens. The whole of the Interplanetary War was started by an attack on Io against United Nations officials. This attack soon escalated into a series of conflicts that spread to Mars and parts of the Rain Forests in South America. After the victories in these conflicts in 2170, the UN had established a unified military and the ultimately powerful Unified Earth Government to lead and guide the human race. Human-Covenant War In 2525, many freighters had been started to disappear in and around the colony of Harvest.Halo: Contact Harvest The Office of Naval Intelligence was troubled by these disappearances and sent a disguised agent, Jilan al-Cygni, to investigate. It was then later discovered that it was an alien race called the Covenant. After a disastrous first contact, the Covenant destroyed most of the surface. The UNSCDF responded to this new found threat, after the destruction of a CMA fleet, and sent in the Navy. This resulted in a Second Battle at Harvest. From these two conflicts, sparked a campaign for Harvest that lasted until 2531. In the summer of 2552, the Covenant discovered Reach after planting a beacon on the . The Covenant took out a major relay station on the surface to stop communications from the planet. ONI sent Noble Team to investigate and soon declared WINTER CONTINGENCY. When the Covenant had finally reached humanity's homeworld in October of 2552, the UNSCDF was called into action on Earth.Halo 2, level Cairo Station Organization As the main military branch of the UNSC, the UNSCDF is comprised of three autonomous or semi-autonomous branches, each with different functions and methods, but all unified under one command, and tasked with the protection of humanity, and the protection and recapture of human-occupied colonies. Control is exercised through regional CENTCOMs, which have authority over certain areas of space. So far, the best-known members of the UNSCDF seem to be the Navy and Marine Corps, likely due to the space-oriented nature of 26th Century warfare. While also a part of the UNSCDF, the Army, and Air Force are less well known. Unified Earth Government and Colonial Administration Authority *'United Nations Space Command' **'UNSC Security Committee' **'UNSC Security Council' ***'United Nations Space Command Defense Force' ****'High Command' (HIGHCOM) *****'Administrative' ******'Personnel Command' (PERSCOM) ******'Unified Ground Command' (UNICOM) ******'Colonial Military Administration '(CMA) ******'UNSC Astrophysics' ******'UNSC Medical Corps' (MEDCORPS) ******'UNSC Engineering Corps' (ENGCORP) ******'UNSC Test and Evaluation Corps' ******'UNSC Ordnance Committee' *****'Uniformed Services' ******'UNSC Navy' *******'Naval Command' (NAVCOM) ********'Fleet Command' (FLEETCOM) *********'Office of Naval Intelligence' (ONI) **********'Beta-5 Division' ***********Project SPARTAN-III **********'Prowler Corps' **********'Signal Corps' ********'Logistical Operations Command' (NavLogCom) *********'Office of Investigations' (OI) ********'Naval Special Warfare' (NAVSPECWAR) *********ORION Project **********Project SPARTAN-I *********Project SPARTAN-II ******'UNSC Marine Corps' *******'UNSC Marine Infantry' *******'UNSC Marine Aviation' *******'UNSC Marine Logistics' *******'UNSC Marine Military Police' *******'UNSC Marine Special Operations' ********Orbital Drop Shock Troopers ******'UNSC Army' *******UNSC Army Infantry ******'UNSC Air Force' ******Spartan Rank Structure History The ranks used by the UNSC Army, Air Force, and UNSC Marine Corps originated in the British Army in the 18th century and the UNSC Navy's ranks originated in the British Royal Navy in the 16th century. Structure The rank structure of the UNSCDF is similar in many ways, though most enlisted ranks are highly differentiated. Bases, Outposts, and Command Centers Sol system= .]] It is likely that the UNSCDF has elements stationed on other planets within the Sol system, besides Earth. Mars was one such colony that housed UNSCDF elements.Halo: Uprising, Ackerson's interrogation Earth Unlike the UNSC, the UNSCDF probably has a larger network of operations bases and command centers on Earth. Aside from ground centers, the UNSCDF also operates the Orbital Defense Platforms around Earth. The UNSCDF, as a planetary defense force combining all branches of the UNSC, has multiple command bases situated in various regions of Earth such as Crow's Nest in Kenya.Halo 3, level Crow's Nest Ground Bases Orbital Defense Platforms |-| Epsilon Eridani system= Reach Before it was destroyed by the Covenant in 2552, Reach served as the dominant UNSCDF military powerhouse, with numerous shipyards, docking stations, barracks and training facilities, and twenty Orbital Defense Platforms. Ground Bases Orbital Locations |-| Procyon system= Arcadia Ground Bases |-| Zeta Doradus system= Onyx Ground Bases |-| Unknown System= Cascade Ground Bases |-| UNSCDF Weaponry The weapons used by the UNSCDF are manufactured to the highest standards in the UNSC. They have contracts through the UNSC, that manufactors weapons. Despite this, these weapons can rarely compete with the more advanced Covenant weapons and newly discovered Promethean Weapons. However in the post-war era, human weaponry has advanced and includes newer technologies such as handheld railguns. UNSCDF Vehicles The vehicles used by the UNSCDF are manufactured with the latest engine and weapon tech. The UNSC has contracts with many corporations that allow vehicles to be built. These vehicles cannot compete with newly found Forerunner and Covenant vehicles though. Human vehicles do however have impressive weapons such as the formidable Gauss tech. In the post-war era, humanity was using a lot more miniaturized MAC technologies too. Vehicle weapons Ground Vehicles Aircraft Starships Major UNSCDF Events *Interplanetary War - 2160-2200 **Jovian Moons campaign **Rainforest Wars **Martian Campaign *Inner Colony Wars - Unknown, probably 25th century *Human-Covenant war - 2525-2553 **Fall of Reach **Battle of Earth **Battle of Mare Erythraeum Sources it:U.N.S.C. ja:国連宇宙司令部国防軍 fr:United Nations Space Command Defense Force Category:UNSC Category:United Nations Space Command Defense Force Category:Human-Covenant war Category:Insurrection